stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lothario Corella
Full Name: '''Lothario Corella '''Gender: Male Age: 29 *'Birthday: '''April 15th *'Height: 6'4" *'''Theme Song: Lift by Poets of the Fall Zephyr by Red Hot Chili Peppers Playlist *'Occupation:' Mechanic *'Faction: '''UG History Born in Venice Italy, the Corella family were pretty well off. His mouth was a popular opera singer and his dad tuned up fancy cars. The gambling addiction his father had but real strain on the family and left them in debt though and soon enough, the family had to run after his father decided to take out a loan from some pretty shady people and couldn't give back the amount. They've caught wind of Step City and decided to head there for safety. Both his parents have retired from their careers after then ended up staying in and his older sister plays the cello. The family grew up in the less than fancy side of the city (Square) but he's just glad to have a roof over his head. Currently his family lives in a mediocre in the Square district and he lives alone in the UG district. He drops by every now and then to visit and give them creds to buy food. His mother raised him to sing songs for fun while his father taught him to fix and build machinery. This kid was one heck of troublemaker in his teens, often vandalizing anything he could with mechanical looking abstract forms. It was about 19 to 24 that things starts getting really bad. He really hated living in Step City because the family wasn't as well off as they were back in Venice. This is when he started getting into drugs and stealing or killing off no-names to get creds/a fix. He was slipping away from reality and becoming more and more apathetic towards everyone until he almost OD'd. His sister found him in an alleyway unconscious and dragged him back home with the help of her friends. When he awoke, he'd never seen his mother cry so much before and if you could hear the sound of his heart breaking, it'd sound like a brick through a window. With the help of his family, he went through rehab and got better, promising to turn over a new leaf. He feels a lot better now than he use to and he's so thankful for having a wonderful family. When V-day came, Lothario was hit with the realization that he's a pretty mediocre breakdancer/stepper but his singing was significantly boosted. It also turned out that his mother and sister had vibes but his father was jamdeaf. Since the Dance War of '99, Lothario's father has been ill and his recovery has been incredibly slow. He is secretly aligned with DOVE. The only indications are a white feather necklace he owns, a pin inside his jacket, or if you're really reading into things, his "feathery" white hairs. He made his buddy Nells out of spare parts he found. Also has a speaker to project Lothario's singing. Was made for the main purpose of keeping Lothario company in his home since he lives alone. Personality Lothario is kind and loving, unafraid to help those in need. He doesn't judge but likes to tease people who look really serious. He's a pretty happy and an easy to get along with kind of guy but you know, seems the happiest people have problems they don't wanna' talk about...did I mention that when he's fired up, he has an uncontrollably bad temper? He has left some people dead in his wake before. Nells is strange, maybe even malfunctioning in the personality department. Nells is very quirky though. Nells does not like to be assigned specific pronouns and likes to go by both or just 'Nells'. Currently stays home more taking care of Lothario's place. It's a bit chilly outside and Nell's parts are a bit old and creaky. Dance \ Vibe style A mediocre breakdancer but a strong singer. His moves aren't as fluid as he wants them to be and his bones get sore very easily. He is strong at singing pop-rock/rock, medium at opera, weak at other songs and weakest on rap and countrybut that doesn't mean he isn't willing to try! His vibe might be weaker though. Vibe: For the duration of the song, a chosen target has their energy level boosted so that they can dance longer and harder. Will he try to string together songs to make the duration longer? YOU BET HE WILL. With stringing songs together, there's a higer chance that when he's finished, the target may feel very drained and crash. Just don't interrupt him/cut him off in the middle of a word or the vibe might wear off instantly. If distracted, the vibe might act sporadically in its level of boosting. Everytime he starts singing, the vibe will make his targe feel more awake instantly and a bit tingly. When Lothario is in sync with the singing, that's when the targe then receives the boost. Consider his vibe to be like an energy drink. First sip will make you more awake, a few chugs and you'll feel rejuvenated, drink more and you'll feel super awake, but too much and you'll crash hard. Miscellaneous Information *Makes robots in his spare time and other than Nells, he has a robotic dog that guards. *Very, very, VERY weary around drug users because he does not want to slip back into the habit 'Relations'hips 'Kegan : Sees Kegan quite often to pick up junk metal and to have beers but those may just be an excuse to make sure he's doing okay. They've become awfully close to each other and Lothario often ends up too drunk to make his way home so he passes out at Kegan's place. '''Yuki : Completely fascinated by his bellydancing and his exotic looks. Those dreadlocks look so beautiful and soft but Lothario's too shy to ask about touching them. He really is entranced by the way that Yuki's body can move... Vivi : 'Think Vivi is absolutely adorable and just wants to snuggle him like a big brother would to a cute little brother. He is astounded by how fluffy Vivi's hair is! 'GoggleZ : 'Gets along well with her and most certainly enjoys her company. He likes that she takes him around places to see new things and treasures the cog necklace she gave him for Christmas. Gabriel: Not sure how he feels just yet but he senses that Gabriel is a very wise fellow. Ace: Terrified of this little firecracker. Wants to keep Kegan away from him. 'Claud: He doesn't seem all there...but maybe he's okay? Category:UG